Avengera131
Idk how to add to catagory.... You do it. Avengera131 Avengera131 started his journey on the nations tekkit server at the beginning of June 2012. When he joined, the no nations had yet been established. At first he was alone, he then grew to join the town that would become the capitol of the nation "Zephyros" commanded by Pick_N_Shovel. Early Days Avengera131 started his journey in June 2012. He started alone. About the time he first found diamond, he began talking to Pick_N_Shovel and the rest of the town, and agreed to join them on their small, hidden island. During this time, a player by the name "BL00XER" was being a dick about Avengera's house. Following this dispute, and the fact that the town underwent a huge move, Avengera left and started again on his own. The founding of Divinity Eventually, Avengera acquired enough money to create a town, which he created for the sole purpose of not inviting people, but just protection. Thus, Divinity was born. Avengera lived quietly, not fighting anyone, and occasionally trading with neighboring towns. This was a boring time. DSC Around the time that the server began to get more popular, Avengera finally broke and invited his first town member, JusExcon. In no time, Avengera and JusExcon became good friends, and realised they had potential with ComputerCraft. Avengera knew lua well enough to manage, and JusExcon picked things up fast. The company of DSC(Divinity Software Corporation) was born. Selling door locks, turtle mining programs, and trying to accomplish challenges that people gave them, life was good. Around this time was when Avengera started invited a couple others to his town. Divinity Falls Due to some confusion during a server update--and map change, Divinity, did indeed fall. When the server updated to Dev build 1.3.1, the lag was terrible. The Staff figured the best way to fix this was to disable some key lag-causing mods, and a new map was agreed upon. The new map was in place, but the old towny info remained. Divinity's town home was now located in the middle of the ocean. Avengera decided to move it to a nice little swamp with plenty of rubber trees, and with JusExcon, began rebuilding. During this time,The staff realised that it was indeed the Tekkit Build that was laggy, not mods, or map. He changed back to the old map, which of course kept the NEW towny data. This led to Divinity no longer being where it should be. Avengera decided that traveling that far to unclaim the land would not be worth it, and opted to delete the town from existance. Zephyros Avengera negotiated a deal with his old friends, securing a place in the space station for him and his friend. The move was quite annoying, but they managed. Around this time, DSC also fell, even though the programs, still existed and still keep the space station quite secure. Avengera lived in peace for a while, until people started finding the space station. Raiding or fighting was near constant, always on the lookout. This was about the time Outlaws and Peacekeepers were introduced. Some people in Zephyros didn't like the new groups, and quit. This sparked a new interest. A plan for Avengera and D-Technodude to become the new leaders of the space station, and lead a new lifestyle, a peaceful one. This plan did not happen. Betrayal On August 13th, 2012, a town leader of Zephyros, which was taking a break from the server, came back online to find that most of his materials were gone. Immediately, all town assistants were investigated. No one was found to actually have the items, but Slorgos wanted revenge. He broke into Avengera's house and took nearly every ore/ingot he had. Namely, 15 stacks of iron, 54 Copper blocks, 13 Bronze blocks. None of these items belonged to Slorgos, they were stolen. When Avengera logged on to find this, he made the decision to leave the space station he had come to call home. The actions of Slorgos, and Pick_N_Shovel, caused Avengera to join a enemy-turned friend, gg12gg, and the outlaws. He now resides in the outlaw base.